Versprochen ist Versprochen!
by MexaysDream
Summary: TenTen findet heraus, dass gebrochene Schwüre nicht immer etwas Schlimmes sind ;


Eine tonnenschwere Stille hing über dem Trainingsplatz, nur ab und an von einem Krachen unterbrochen, dem ein lautes Fluchen f

Versprochen ist Versprochen!

Eine tonnenschwere Stille hing über dem Trainingsplatz, nur ab und an von einem Krachen unterbrochen, dem ein lautes Fluchen folgte.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, als wollte die Sonne sich verstecken.

_Wamm. _

Das Kunai verfehlte die Zielscheibe um gut einen Meter und bohrte sich in einen Baum.

„Verdammt noch mal!!"

Weiter Waffen schwirrten von unbändigem Zorn geschleudert durch die Luft.

Sie gingen alle daneben.

Ein unbändiger Schrei der Frustration hallte über den Platz und scheuchte die Raben auf, die sich auf den Baumkronen niedergelassen hatten.

Ihr Krächzen klang wie blanker Hohn.

Die schmale Gestalt wandte den Vögeln den Kopf zu.

„Verschwindet endlich, ihr Mistviecher!"

Die Wurfsterne ihrer Hand schnitten tief ins Fleisch, als sie die Fäuste ballte.

Warmes Blut rann zwischen ihren schmalen, vernarbten Fingern hindurch, doch sie drückte nur umso fester zu.

Ihre großen, braunen Rehaugen starrten in den Himmel.

Es nützte nichts, sie fand einfach keinen Weg, um ihrer Wut Luft zu machen.

Sie hatte getobt, geschrieen, Gegenstände zertrümmert und jedes ihr bekannte Schimpfwort mindestens zehnmal gebrüllt, doch es war ihr danach nicht besser gegangen.

Jedes andere Mädchen wäre traurig und enttäuscht gewesen, doch sie war einfach nur sauer.

Jede Andere hätte vielleicht geweint.

Doch nicht sie.

Nicht Tenten.

Mit dem Ellenbogen wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während sie begann, ihre Waffen wieder einzusammeln.

Noch nie hatte sie sich derart belogen und betrogen gefühlt.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge liefen die Bilder dieses Nachmittags immer wieder, wie in einer Endlosschleife, vorbei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Seine hellen Augen musterten sie durchdringend. _

„_Wozu brauchst du bitte einen Freund?!"_

_Verlegen rieb sich Tenten den Nacken._

„_Findest du nicht, dass es schöner wäre, mit jemandem zusammenzusein? Die gleichen Interessen zu teilen oder vielleicht... na du weißt..." _

_Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Ein Shinobi braucht so etwas nicht, Tenten. Es würde ihn nur von seiner Pflicht abhalten." _

„_Oh... also meinst du... ich soll ihm sagen, dass ich mich nicht für ihn interessiere?" _

_Neji verschränkte bestimmt die Arme vor der Brust. _

„_Eindeutig. Wenn du dich von so etwas ablenken lässt, wirst du nie besser werden." _

_Sie nickte nachdenklich. Dann streckte sie ihrem Kameraden den kleinen Finger entgegen._

„_Lass uns schwören. Dass wir uns nicht mit solchem Kram abgeben und gute Shinobis werden!" _

_Mit feierlicher Miene hob er die Hand zum Schwur._

„_Versprochen, Tenten." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ein Versprechen muss man einhalten, Neji..."

Sie schluckte hart und schloss die Augen. Wie naiv war sie nur gewesen?

In der darauf folgenden Zeit hatte sie mehren wirklich netten Jungs einen Korb gegeben, und alles nur, weil sie ihr Wort nicht brechen wollte.

Immer wenn sie glückliche Pärchen gesehen hatte, waren ihr die Tränen gekommen.

Sie hatte sich allein und einsam gefühlt.

Niemand da, mit dem sie ausgehen konnte ...

Und dann DAS.

Beim gestrigen Training, an Nejis Hals.

Ein riesiger Knutschfleck.

Die Augen ihres Freundes waren so groß wie Untertassen gewesen, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Warte, Tenten, das ist- "

Doch sie hatte sich auf dem Absatz herumgedreht und war gegangen.

Beim Gedanken daran knirschte sie mit den Zähnen.

„Du guckst aber grimmig!"

Die freundliche, aber auch leicht spöttische Stimme kam aus dem Geäst über ihr.

Sie sprang reflexartig ein Stück zur Seite und starrte nach oben, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Leises Rascheln zwischen den Blättern.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Verwirrt blickte sie auf ihre Hand, die immer noch das scharfe Metall umklammert hielt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Tenten den brennenden Schmerz.

Wieder raschelte es über ihr.

„Oder hat man dir wehgetan?"

Sie überlegte: wie gewagt war es, mit jemandem über Persönliches zu sprechen, ohne ihn zu kennen? Aber andererseits war sie so am Boden zerstört, dass es sowieso nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

„Ein Freund hat mich beschissen."

Ein missbilligender Zischlaut.

„Dann muss er der größte Trottel in ganz Konoha sein... Worum ging es, wenn man fragen darf?"

Tenten ließ den Kopf hängen, es war ihr verdammt peinlich, auf der anderen Seite schien dieser jemand da oben ein guter Zuhörer zu sein...

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig geschworen, Single zu bleiben. Er meinte, dass es mir helfen würde, ein guter Shinobi zu werden."

Ein genervtes Aufstöhnen aus der Baumkrone.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Glaubt der Kerl tatsächlich an diesen uralten Verhaltenskodex, von wegen ein Shinobi zeigt keine Gefühle?!"

„I-ich hab ihm geglaubt... Schließlich war er immer cleverer als ich..."

Ein leichter Rosaschimmer überzog ihre Wangen.

„Lass mich raten... du hast ihn in Aktion erwischt?"

Diese schnelle Auffassungsgabe erstaunte sie.

„Ich hab Knutschflecken gesehen... Aber das ist doch auch ein Beweiß, oder?"

Die Stimme über ihr war plötzlich sehr unfreundlich geworden.

„Was glaubt dieser Penner, wer er ist!"

Etwas sanfter fügte ihr mysteriöser Gesprächpartner hinzu:

„Hör mal, Tenten... Er ist weder klüger als du oder sonst irgendwie besser. Er ist ein mieser Arsch, der dich davon abgehalten hat, endlich mal Spaß zu haben."

Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Noch nie hatte jemand so was zu ihr gesagt. Und woher kannte dieser Typ ihren Namen?

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich hab mir monatelang die Jungs vom Leib gehalten, nur um zu meinem Wort zu stehen... Die denken doch inzwischen alle, ich wäre total prüde!"

Der Unbekannte kicherte.

„Du? Prüde? Das du total süß bist sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock!"

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren...

„A-ach lass das! Mach dich nicht auch noch über mich lustig!"

Sie wollte den Rückzug antreten, doch ihre Füße bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Tut mir leid... Ich meine das wirklich ernst! Du bist echt das hübscheste Mädchen aus diesem Dorf."

Tenten fühlte sich, als ob sie sich mit ihrer momentane Gesichtsfarbe locker in einem Mohnfeld verstecken könnte.

„D-danke. Sag mal... warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

Es gab ein trockenes Knacken und Tenten sah die Chakrafäden, die an ihrem Körper wie an einer Marionette befestigt waren.

„Entschuldige. Ist nur eine Sicherheitsmassnahme, falls du die Flucht ergreifen wolltest."

Die Fäden lösten sich von ihr.

Chakrafäden?

„Komm runter, Kankuro."

Es raschelte im Blattwerk, als sich der Ninja aus seinem Versteck fallen ließ und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr entfernt landete.

Er grinste verschmitzt und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Hast du mich doch erwischt... Sollte ich jetzt wegrennen?"

Tenten setzte eine todernste Miene auf. Innerlich grinste sie.

„Du würdest nicht sonderlich weit kommen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Gut, wenn dass so ist..."

Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Taille.

Im nächsten Moment fand sich Tenten über seiner Schulter wieder.

„Was soll das? Lass mich wieder runter!"

Sie zappelte mit den Beinen, aber der Suna-Nin machte keinerlei Anstalten.

„Das wird ich ganz bestimmt nicht - hab schließlich viel zu tun."

Empört schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Und was soll das bitte sein?!"

„Euer Schwur ist doch jetzt null und nichtig, oder? Dann brichst du auch nicht dein Wort, wenn du ein Date hast!"

Ein verräterisches Funkeln blitze in seinen Augen auf.

„Und das heißt, ich entführe dich in ein nettes Restaurant. Und wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst, muss ich dich eben tragen!"

Der völlig irritierten Kunoichi wurde nun so einiges klar.

„Kankuro... hast du das geplant?"

„Ein bisschen vielleicht... Auch wenn das Warten etwas mühselig war. Hat für meinen Geschmack etwas zu lange gedauert, bis Neji schwach geworden ist...

Aber was tut man nicht für ein Date mit dem schönsten Mädchen von Konohagakure?!"

Sie würde ihn dafür verhauen, das schwor sie sich.

Aber vorher wollte sie doch mit diesem Puppenspieler ausgehen.

Denn eigentlich sah er gar nicht so schlecht aus, gestand Tenten sich ein.

Sogar irgendwie... heiß?


End file.
